¡¿APOSTAMOS!
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: Helga, segura de que puede ganar, convence a Arnold de apostar con un videdojuego... ¿Qué le pedirá? Arnold buscará la revancha, ¿Podrá vencerla o tendrá que cambiar las cosas a su favor? Pésimo sumary!


¿Apostamos?

By: Saky

-Jajaja No puedo creer lo fácil que es-

Una Helga de 14 años se reía sentada frente al televisor sosteniendo en sus manos el control de un videojuego. A su lado, un bastante cansado Arnoldo volvía a afrontar la realidad de que su amiga era mucho mejor que él.

-No te rías, Helga, la próxima vez no será así…

-Jajajajaja ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan optimista con eso? Acéptalo Arnoldo! Soy mejor que tú en "Puños Mortales IV"!

-¡Eso lo veremos! Ahora le toca a Gerald y el sí que podrá vencerte, verdad Gerald? –Arnold volteó hacia el sofá desde donde esperaba que su amigo de toda la vida le respondiera con un "claro que si, Pataki será historia" pero lo que en realidad encontró su a Gerald y a Phoebe, abrazados y besándose-

-Vaya con los enamorados… -sonrió Helga. Tomó de la mesa que estaba detrás su vaso con jugo-Nunca pensé que Phoebs fuera de esas chicas- Devolvió el vaso a su lugar y tomó de nuevo el control- Sabes, a veces me gustaría aprender a besar- vio que Arnold la miró- digo, solo por la experiencia… jeje –cambio de tema- ¿Quieres la revancha?

-¡Ya que!- suspiró Arnold.

-Espera Arnoldo! Ya te he vencido en los últimos 3 juegos. Sé cuál será el resultado, así que ¿por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-mmm ¿Te parece si apostamos algo?

-¿Como dinero?

-¡Claro que no! No me perdonaría por quitarte tu dinero, es algo fácil… ¡Mi consciencia no me dejaría dormir! Porque no mejor un favor, digo, algo que tengamos que hacer por el vencedor y que no podamos rechazar

-¿Como qué?

-Por ejemplo, si tú ganas no te molestaré en todo un día ¿Te parece? ¡Ni un solo insulto, ni una bola de papel, ni uno solo de mis pies en tu camino!

-Suena bien

-De acuerdo zopenco- le tendió la mano- Un trato es un trato, así que escupe! - Arnold escupió en su mano y la estrecho en la de Helga que había hecho lo mismo.

-Aquí vamos Hel… ahora si no pienso perder!

-jajaja ya veremos –

Media hora después Helga se daba por vencida.

-¡Ni una más mentecato! Ya has sido suficiente

-¡Por favor Hel, 7 de 13!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Te he ganado 6 veces limpiamente! Ahora tendrás que pagar!

-De acuerdo- Helga volteó a ver al sillón, pero rápidamente regreso su vista a Arnold- Esos dos no están nada pudorosos, mejor no voltees

-Entonces, ¿qué hay que hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Si, para pagarte. ¿Cuál será el favor que tengo que hacer por ti?

Helga se tomo unos minutos para pensarlo. Desde que inició el juego ya había planeado que pedirle a Arnold, pero ¿Cómo soltarle algo así? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Sospecharía? ¿Y si Arnold se daba cuenta que le gustaba? ¡Que vergüenza! Por fin había podido acercarse a Arnold como amiga, pero muy dentro de ella, la Helga de siempre aguardaba alguna oportunidad para poder hacerle entender a ese cabeza de balón que ella lo quería y que deseaba una oportunidad para conquistar su corazón.

-Y bien…

Esa era su oportunidad.

-Este… pues verás, hay un chico que me… ¡me gusta!

-¿Y? Eso es bastante normal ¿no? Digo Eres una niña…

_¿Una niña? ¿De verdad la veía como una niña? Digo, no era una mujer adulta, pero por lo menos la debería considerar una chica. Digo, estaban en plena adolescencia, no era posible que Arnold no hubiera notado que tenía el mejor cuerpo de la secundaria. Ok, ok, la ropa holgada que acostumbraba usar no le ayudaba, pero él la había visto en traje de baño, al menos podía figurarse algo. ¡Zopenco! ¡Era un idiota! Ya vería ese papanatas!_

-y ¿entonces?

-Pues sí, tienes razón, es algo normal, ¡soy una CHICA!

-¡El punto Helga, el punto!

-Si, si, digo, quiero que ese idiota, es decir, es chico sepa que me gusta. Que se dé cuenta de que…

-De que vales ¿no? –Helga lo miró. ¿Sería posible que Arnold haya captado algo?

-Si… -sonrió.

-Ok. Bueno pues te ayudaré. Dime ¿qué hago?

_Queeeeeee? ¡Pero qué idiota! No podría ni por un millón de dólares ponerle más atención a mis palabras… respira Helga respira! Ahhh pero ya sé que hacer jajajaja_

-Mira, quiero darle celos ok? Quiero que me acompañes en una cita –Arnold iba a replicar pero Helga lo callo- Y recuerda que no puedes negarte. Salgamos este sábado, vamos al cine y me aseguraré de que nos vea juntos, así sabrá que no estoy disponible, ¿Captas?

-¿Quién es el chico?

-¿Eh? Pues no lo conoces, es mayor, y este – _piensa Helga, piensa… que si no se nos cae el teatrito- _Trabaja en el cine… si, por eso quiero que ahí sea la cita…

-¿Estás hablando de un chico de 18 años?

-Sí, muy maduro ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Helga se preparó para esa cita como nunca. Dejó de un lado su ropa holgada habitual y opto por un conjunto que Olga le regalo en navidad. Era algo atrevido para ella, pero su hermana aseguro que estaba muy a la moda: Una falda rosa de tres escarolas, un blusa de tirantes blanca con una torera del mismo color de la falda y unas zapatillas abiertas con tacón bajo. Se recogió el pelo en una media cola y se puso aretes. Aunque Olga le había comprado un set de maquillaje, Helga solo opto por ponerse lápiz labial en un rosa claro que le iba muy bien.

Cuando llego al cine pudo ver a Arnold esperando en la entrada de la plaza. Se veía bastante común: Un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera con logotipo y una chamarra también de mezclilla.

-Buenas tardes Arnold-

-Buenas tardes- Al principio Arnold respondió por cortesía, sin reparar en la chica que tenía en frente, fue hasta que Helga rió cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella- ¡WOW!

-¿Eh?

-mm Disculpa Hel, no te reconocí, luces muy bien- sonrió

-Bueno, si, ese es el chiste ¿no?- Dio una vuelta para que Arnold pudiera observar bien todo su atuendo- ¿Te gusta? Olga lo eligió.

-Sí, te queda muy lindo.

-Bueno Arnold, ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí o entraremos en la plaza?

-Si… si Vamos!-

El centro comercial "la plaza" como le decían era un conjunto de pequeños locales entre boutiques, tiendas de mascotas, jugueterías, pequeños restaurantes, videojuegos y hasta el fondo un cine de 12 salas.

Antes de que ambos se acercaran al cine, Helga sostuvo del brazo al rubio.

-Para aclarar, este chico trabaja aquí, pero no estoy muy segura del lugar en el que estará. Puede ser que hoy le haya tocado la taquilla, o que esté en proyección o que se yo. Así que desde aquí tendremos que comportarnos como "novios", ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-mm Travis Miller

-¿Y de dónde lo conoces?

-Bueno, ¿Eres de la CIA o qué? Lo he visto cuando hemos venido al "Rocket" (el centro de videojuegos que estaba justo enfrene de los cines)

-Ohh- suspiró Arnold- Pues empecemos-

Tomó de la mano a Helga y se acercaron a la taquilla. Desde ahí se podía ver la dulcería y parte de las salas. En total Arnold conto 4 muchachos uniformados y le preguntó a Helga si alguno de ellos era el tal Travis

-Pues no, no lo veo… pero yo te diré cuando lo vea, deja de preocuparte-

A punto de comprar los boletos, Arnold le preguntó a Helga que quería ver. A esa hora había dos funciones: Amor de verano y vampiros chupasangre la venganza final.

-Será mejor que entremos a la romántica no? –le sugirió a Helga.

-¡Claro que no! Será mucho mejor que nos vea entrando a vampiros chupasangre, así pensará que estoy tan interesada en ti que no me importa ver películas de terror…

-Pero tu quiere ver vampiros chupasangre ¿no?

-Dahhh ¡claro que sí! Pero eso él no lo sabe. Creerá que soy de esas chicas frágiles y lindas que solo quieren complacer a su novio. ¡Eso me dará puntos extras!

-Pero no lo eres-

-Cállate y compra los boletos- Dio por terminada la conversación.

En todo el momento, Arnold no le soltó la mano a Helga. La rubia por su parte se sentía soñaba. No podía creer que esto estuviera saliendo tan bien. Ahora solo tendría que seguir fingiendo que ese tal Travis existía y pasaría el resto de su día con Arnold.

-Supongo que quieres que te compre palomitas –la interrumpió Arnold.

-No, Yo iré por ellas…

-Pero y el tal Travis ¿Es el de la dulcería?

-Claro que no- le soltó al ver a un chico de lentes- Pero si por ahí anda rondando al verme que soy una novia dedicada a cuidar a su novio y comprarle golosinas, eso de seguro me dará muchos puntos extras-

Arnold la vio alejarse. De verdad que se veía muy bonita. Estaba tan sonriente, que Arnold imaginaba que era por ese chico. ¡Vaya! Quién diría que Helga G. Pataki sería de esas chicas enamoradizas.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Arnold se fijo en el chico que recibía los boletos. No le preguntó a Helga si ese era Travis, pues en su gafete decía David. Se sentó primero él y luego Helga. En medio de los dos puso el refresco y las palomitas.

-Pon del otro lado el refresco y levanta el brazo del asiento… -Arnold pareció no comprender- Mira, si Travis viene, sería correcto que como tu novia , me abrazaras en las escenas que me dan miedo…

-Pero a ti no te dan miedo estas películas…

-Pero el debe de pensar que sí… vamos no rezongues…

Arnold hizo lo que la rubia le pidió. Durante la primera mitad todo estaba bastante bien. Comía palomitas, tomaba refresco y veía la película. Pero casi al final, noto que él solo había estado haciendo todo eso. Aunque su amiga también veía los "vampiros chupasangre", se le notaba bastante nerviosa, y Arnold se preguntó si entre los empleados que estaban en la entrada de la sala estaría ese sujeto.

-De repente vio pasar a uno de ellos por el pasillo del lado de Helga y esta inmediatamente se acurrucó en el hombro de Arnold.

-Ohh cariño, me dio tanto miedo…

-¡Vamos Helga!

-Shhh cállate y abrázame!

-¿QUEEE?

-Vamos que esta por regresar…

Arnold lo hizo. Cuando el chico volvió a pasar, Helga se separó de Arnold y el rubio la oyó decir "Rayos, no era él".

Cuando la película termino, Helga iba agarrada del brazo de Arnold. Aunque el rubio hubiera apostado que eso se sentiría raro, la verdad es que no era así. Era bastante agradable estar con Helga, bueno, eso no era nada nuevo, después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

Ella iba hablando de lo que le pareció la película y riendo de una forma tan linda que Arnold se dio cuenta de lo bonita que se veía la rubia. No es que nunca lo hubiera notado. El fue el primero en darse cuenta que Helga era una chica muy atractiva, y que además, si lo combinabas con su personalidad sería el sueño de cualquiera y terminaría teniendo un montón de pretendientes. Lo único que le molestaba a Arnold es que su amiga había terminado interesada en un chico mucho mayor que ella.

-Creo que ese tal Travis no vio hoy a trabajar – Helga le puso atención.

-Parece-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –

-Este… - Arnold la escuchó muy apurada- ¡No puede ser! ¡Cierra los ojos!

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Vamos ciérralos! –Helga le dio un pellizco y Arnold los cerró. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en cuáles serían las intenciones de su amiga con eso, cuando sintió un tirón del cuello de su camisa y los labios de Helga sobre los suyos.

_Es una sensación tan rara… tan única._

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Helga se separó de un brinco y volteó a ver detrás del rubio.

-Parece que si nos vio- le sonrió a Arnold

_¿Queee? ¿Entonces ese beso?_

_-_Vamos Arnoldo, no te enojes, pero no podíamos perder la oportunidad ¿cierto? Ah! Ya se metió a las oficinas. Creo que eso fue lo último…

_¿Oficinas? ¿Beso? ¿Quién?¿Pero? Es que acaso me beso por ese chico…_

-¿Helga?- Ella lo miró. Había algo en su mirada, que Arnold no lograba reconocer.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ¿No? –le tomó la mano- No creo que vuelva a salir de ahí… -Arnold le soltó la mano y se apartó el cabello del rostro. Estaba demasiado sacado de onda para darse cuenta de lo que significó ese gesto para Helga.

Camino a Casa, Helga iba muy pensativa. Estaba feliz, había tenido una excelente cita con Arnold, algo que jamás creyó posible. Incluso se había atrevido a besarlo. No sabía exactamente de donde había provenido eso, pero fue lo mejor. Lo malo, que esto acababa ya. Así lo había dado a entender Arnold cuando le retiró la mano, y no volvió a sujetársela.

_Por supuesto, que esperaba Helga! Que siguiera "Fingiendo" cuando salieron del cine. Él hizo lo que tú le pediste, nada vino de Arnold, solo siguió tus ordenes…_

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos- le dijo. El rubio se detuvo y volteó a verla

-¿Perdón?- Arnold no había caído en cuenta que están en la salida del parque

-Me voy para mi casa- le dijo- Nos vemos después ¿sí? Adiós- Se despidió con la mano. Arnold tardó en reaccionar, y para cuando pudo articular un "te acompaño" Helga ya se había perdido de vista.

No vio a su amiga sino hasta el lunes en la escuela. Lo que era raro, ya que Helga a veces se pasaba todo el domingo en su casa. Se sorprendió al verla vestida como siempre, pues en su cabeza se había quedado impresa la imagen de Helga tal y como iba ese sábado. En todo el día no pudo hablar con ella. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a "buenos días" " si que gracioso" "no puedo creer la tarea que nos dejaron" y otras pequeñas cosas.

Toda la semana le pareció que lo estuvo evitando. No se fueron juntos a casa. No la veía en el bus. Ni se invitó a comer en casa de Arnold. Era de lo más extraño. Llego a la resignada conclusión de que las cosas podrían estarle funcionando con ese tal Travis, así que estarían pasando tiempo juntos.

El siguiente viernes quedo con Gerald y Phoebe de verse para su reunión semanal de tiras cómicas y videojuegos. No había encontrado a Helga para invitarla, lo que habría sido más raro todavía, ya que era una tradición de viernes, y no recordaba haber invitado nunca a Helga. Ella sabía que era su tradición, tendría que estar ahí. La duda lo carcomía. ¿Estaría con ese sujeto? O quizás lo invitaría a su sagrado viernes. ¿Y si ya eran novios? Peor aún si lo eran y lo invitaba, pues de seguro se pasarían toda la tarde haciendo lo mismo que Gerald y Phoebe: besándose.

Helga llegó puntual a la cita de todos los viernes. Vestida como regularmente lo hacía, pero lo más importante, llego sola.

La tarde transcurrió como todas. Se sentía tan bien que nada hubiera cambiado. No sabía que había pasado con el tal Travis, pero no le quería preguntar para no romper el mágico momento: Helga contra él en el videojuego. Burlándose, enojándose, haciendo bailes triunfales, pero sobre todo riendo. Como aquel día en el cine. No podía soportar más la incertidumbre, así que cuando noto que Gerald y Phoebe dejaron de prestarles atención se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Y? ¿Lograste algo con el chico?

-¿Eh?- soltó el control- Pues este, no, ahora que lo mencionas, todavía nada…

-Yo pensaba que, como esta semana te vi poco…

-Bueno es que- se sonrojo. No sabía si mentirle o no. Concluyó que le diría la mitad de la verdad- ya ves como son las cosas, Olga vino esta semana y estuve con ella haciendo mandados y acompañándola.

-Ahh con razón… jeje- Se sobó la nuca nervioso. Helga temía que le preguntara por el beso, así que rápido busco cambiar la conversación.

-¿Jugamos otro? Te dejaré ganar- le dijo para convencerlo.

Arnold no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que haría. Bueno, desde el sábado ya no estaba seguro de nada. Solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo, quizás, algo bueno resultaría de aquello y si no, pues, no pasaría a más.

-Solo si apostamos- Helga se sonrojo de inmediato.

-¿Cómo?- la oyó decir el rubio.

-Vamos, tú misma lo dijiste: es más interesante cuando apostamos- Helga dudó- Si tu ganas, volveré a ir contigo al cine mañana para poner celoso a ese chico, ¿te parece?

-¿Y si pierdo?- No sabía qué cosa rara podría pedirle Arnold, pero la idea de repetir la cita la motivaba a aceptar.

-Pues, pienso pedirte que me ayudes a hacerle un favor a una amiga…

_¿Un favor? ¿A una amiga? ¿De que se tratara? Bueno, eso no importa, de todas formas voy a ganarme esa cita_

-Entonces Helga, ¿Jugaras otro juego conmigo y hacemos el trato?- Escupió en su mano y se la tendió a Helga

-Jajaja Claro que si Arnoldo, Jugaremos otro juego y cerramos el trato- Hizo lo mismo que Arnold.

El rubio se levantó y fue a traer su Tablero de Ajedrez.

-¿Y eso?

-Tú aceptaste no… Hicimos el trato de jugar otro juego y apostar

-¡Vaya abusivo que me saliste! ¡ Usar mis palabras en mi contra!… Pero si sabes que soy malísima en ajedrez! –Helga se sentía desmotivaba. Pensaba que podría haberle sacado otra cita a Arnold, pero ya veía esfumarse ese sueño

-Y tu sabes que siempre me vas a ganar en "Puños mortales IV", así que estamos a mano ¿no?

-¡Menudo listo! Ok, te acuerdo, pero solo un juego ¿Sí?… y luego regresamos a los videojuegos…

- Jajaja Vaya, no eres tan ruda cuando te cambian la jugada… -Arnold preparó el tablero y le recordó a Helga los principios básicos del juego.

-Sí, sí, ya se… ¡yo empiezo!-

No tardaron ni 5 minutos cuando Arnold le había hecho Jaque mate con la jugada del pastor…

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡Una trampa!- se levantó Helga- ¡Protesto!

-¡Vamos Hel! ¡Fue limpio!

-Rayos cabeza de balón, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar- sonrió- pero bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer por tu amiga?

-Ven- la tomó de la mano y la llevo lejos de Phoebe y Gerald, que de todos modos no se habían percatado de nada.

-¿Y bien?- le soltó cuando estuvieron en su habitación- Me vas a decir que te traes con es amiga tuya? ¿Qué necesitas de mi? ¿Protección? ¿Hay alguien haciéndole la vida imposible? ¿Ayuda con deberes?

-No, no, es algo más sencillo que eso, solo tomará unos minutos- sonrió.

-¡Pero qué patrañas! Estás todo raro…- se sentó en la cama y se puso a observar los posters de la pared. Algunos eran de videojuegos, pero en su mayoría había de películas y arte. No sintió cuando Arnold se le sentó a un lado, peligrosamente cerca. Solo regresó en sí cuando la mano de él tomo su mano, y su mano derecha le sostuvo el rostro, mientras que Arnold venía acercando su rostro hasta juntar sus labios. Se sonrojó de inmediato con el beso, pero no se aparto. Tenía los ojos abiertos cuando sintió a Arnold separarse un poco y pedirle que cerrara los ojos. Y así lo hizo.

-Abre un poco la boca, Hel- le pidió y ella de inmediato lo hizo. El rubio devoró sus labios y comenzó un juego con su lengua. Era algo atrevido, pero encantador. Cada abrir y cerrar de sus bocas era a un compas, marcaba el tiempo de sus respiraciones, Arnold le estaba enseñando a besar, como jamás lo imagino.

Cuando se separaron habían dejado atrás minutos de su existencia así como tantos besos.

Arnold abrió primeramente los ojos. La vio sonrojada y se aparto lentamente, sin soltar su rostro. Helga estaba pasmada, no quería abrir los ojos para despertar y sentirse engañada. Se negaba a creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido. ¡Fue perfecto! Ni en su más profundo sueño había sentido un beso así.

Vio a Arnold y no supo cómo actuar.

-¡Ejem! Y…¿y bien?- le soltó

-phh emm ahhh – Helga se tocó las mejillas con sus manos. Quería comprobar si estaban tan calientes como ella las sentía- ¿Y eso?- preguntó.

Arnold fue un poco más valiente y asumió la responsabilidad.

-Fue un beso- le contesto. –En realidad fueron varios pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

-Ya sé que es un beso, tarado- Estaba intentando actuar con normalidad- Lo que quisiera saber es ¿por qué?

-Bueno, te dije que si perdías la apuesta ibas a ayudar a una amiga ¿no?- Helga ya lo había olvidado pero opto por asentir- Y tu eres mi amiga, así que decidí ayudarte a aprender a dar un beso… ¿Recuerdas? - Helga creía que se refería a la cita del sábado, pero rápido recordó que antes de hacer la apuesta ella le confesó que le gustaría aprender a besar-

-Entonces por eso.. me.. me… bes..ss…- no, no podía ni pronunciarlo. El se levantó de la cama

-Si, bueno, tu sabes, fue para ayudar a una amiga, es decir a ti…- Vio que Helga había bajado ligeramente su rostro, y aguardo. No decía nada, parecía que ni respiraba, así que cuando por fin se decidió a mirarlo, Arnold noto otra vez esa mirada.

No entendía bien que era, entre vergüenza, sonrojo y algo más… algo que no estaba muy claro…

-Bueno pues… -Quiso decir ella, pero no pudo-

Amor. Eso era! En sus ojos detectaba ese sentimiento. Solo que aquella vez ella lo vio enamorada, como ilusionada, y ahora, veía un amor roto.

-Este Hel, ¿estás bien…? –No sabía por qué le había preguntado, si era por asegurarse que había hecho algo correcto o por querer creer que así lo era. No estaba claro que había sido. Por una parte, sabía en su ser que era una excusa para besarla, pero no quería que ella lo descubriera por qué enrarecería su amistad, entonces, si el estaba manejando las cosas así, por qué esa mirada de Helga? esa mirada de Corazón roto?

-¿Hel?- volvió a preguntar y ella aparto la vista de él. Si alguien la viera ahora, jamás tendría la menor sospecha que estaba dolida, pero Arnold, que la conocía tan bien, podía distinguir las lágrimas en sus ojos mucho antes de que salieran. Helga se estaba conteniendo. La razón? Todavía no la sabía…

Si era por el chico ese, Travis, no sería mejor que Helga aprendiera a besar con él, si es que eran novios, Pero por supuesto, no lo eran. Ella misma lo dijo. ¿Entonces? ¿Era por el tal Travis o era, quizás, por él?

-Hel perdón, digo yo pensé que… -se detuvo

_Un momento! Aquella vez, ese beso, esa mirada, Travis no estaba ahí, esa mirada era para mi? ¿De verdad? ¿Ella está enamorada de mi?_

_-_Ya olvídalo- le oyó decir. Helga se levantó de la cama camino solo dos paso, cuando Arnold le grito-

-Está bien, Está bien! Estaba celoso si? Ya lo dije! Odiaba la idea de que ese tal Travis, que ni siquiera sé como luce, te besara! Deberías decirme quien es Hel, te juro que iría ahora mismo a romperle la cara! -la vio sorprendida- Eres muy bonita Hel, toda tu, con tu personalidad y tu carácter, no deberías estar pensando en chicos más grandes que tu, digo, traes a media escuela detrás de ti, creo que deberías considerar que cualquier de nosotros somos un mejor partido…

-¿Somos? -Pregunto

-Sí bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada no? Digo, no después de cómo te bese- se rió- no es que quiera ocultarlo ni nada por el estilo pero si, digo crees, digo rayos! Que no es obvio? Vamos Hel- la tomo los hombros- me estoy volviendo loco por ti

Pasaron unos segundo sin que ninguno de los dijera nada. Arnold la miraba determinadamente, mientras Helga se veía sorprendida.

De repente, Helga se soltó a reír

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- la soltó-

-Jajaja es que no… jajaja no lo creo- lo señalo- jajaja es que tu jajaja- se doblo de la risa-

-Creo que no le veo la gracia a eso- se sonrojo-

-Perdón, perdón- le tocó el hombro- es que esa confesión, digo- estaba sonrojada- fue linda…

Arnold le tomo la mano.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Travis?

-ah sí! Bueno, ahora yo tengo que confesar algo… -sonrío – No existe un tal Travis. Bueno si existe pero no trabaja en el cine, la verdad ni siquiera se en que trabaja, solo escuche a Olga hablando de un amigo suyo que se llama Travis, y se me grabo.

-¿Entonces, esa cita?

-Si bueno. Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba un chico y quería darle celos- Arnold lo recordó brevemente- pues bien, eso fue lo que hice, aunque la verdad no pensé que resultara tan bien…

-¿Y a quién le dimos celos?

-Jajaja a ti- sonrío- Invente al tal Travis para ver si te pondrías celoso. Debo confesar que creía que no estaba funcionando…

-Cómo?

-Bueno, no parecía que las cosas entre los dos funcionarian y cuando salimos del cine, pues, retiraste la mano recuerdas? Estábamos agarrados de las manos y tú la quitaste, y no volviste a ofrecérmela, así que supuse que las cosas no se estaban dando… Me costaba mucho trabajo resignarme a que lo nuestro pues, no iba a pasar de la amistad, por eso te evite toda la semana…

-¿Y el beso?- Helga se puso roja

-Creo que me aproveche de la situación… je

No sabían que decir, se habían quedado en silencio. Helga se sentía aliviada por poder por fin decirle que el tal Travis no existía y Arnold, pues todavía no lo terminaba de asimilar.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Jugaremos ajedrez!- le oyó decir a Arnold

-¿Queee?

Pensó que después de eso, el se arrodillaría a pedirle que fuera su novia. La volvería a besar con tanto desenfreno y quizás se jurarían amor eterno a partir de ese día. Ahora, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ese estúpido juego…

Arnold la tomó de la mano y antes de salir le preguntar

-¿Cuántos juegos tendré que vencerte para que aceptes ser mi novia?-

Helga sonrió-

-Uno por cada día- le siguió la broma… Arnold la soltó- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

-A decirle al abuelo que ponga café, creo que estaremos en esto toda la noche… -

Helga se rió. Arnold la jalo y le dio un beso fugaz, después se marcho.

-¡Ey! ¡ No son gratis! ¡Ese me lo debes!- Le gritó Helga

FIN

Notas:

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Ya tenía bastante tiempo sin escribir, asi que estoy algo oxidada. jejeje

Muchos besos

Saky


End file.
